How could you
by do you really wanna know
Summary: After leaving for 4 years Ikuto comes back. Amu was abandoned by everyone, Her family, Utau and Ikuto had all left her. Now that Ikuto's back what will happen. *DISCONTINUED*
1. Chapter 1

DISLAMER-I do not own or have anything to do with the making of Shugo Chara.

Warning- There will be lemons( in the later chapters) and slight language.

Summery- This is an Amuto story which Amu finally makes up her mind about who she loves, she picks ikuto. A few months later Ikuto has to leave for a few years after finding a lead on his father. How will Amu cope when she finds out she's pregnant.

Amu's Point of view

Cold winds made my hair blow as I stood below the construction site where I first met Ikuto. Ikuto showed me light, he showed me happiness. It was late at night, the moon was my only source of light. It has been 4 years since Ikuto left me alone as well as Utau leaving for her world tour. I was on my own. Sure have other friends but I could never really talk to them about Ikuto, Especially Tadase. Caught in my thoughts I didn't notice anything happening around me untill someone grabbed me by the waist. Not knowing who it was made me panic, I was away to elbow the person but I heard an all too familiar voice. "Ikuto!" I shouted. "The one and only!" He responded pulling me closer. His warm body held my cold one securely. Suddenly he turned me around to face him. "Did you miss me? Amu-chan" He whispered into my ear seductively then nibbled my ear. Not only did my cheeks turn a bright red I also tried to push him away but some how I fell over taking him with me. We were in a very awkward situation because I was on my back and Ikuto was on top of me. Our lips were only centimeters apart. Without thinking I brought Ikutos face closer to mine and began crying. "Amu, what's wrong?" He was still on top of me but he moved his face away from mine. "I love you" My voice barely audible. "Is that a bad thing?" He moved off me and sat beside me. "yes because when you left I was devistated. You never called me and not talking to you for 4 years broke my heart." I began crying again except this time I was crying against his chest. He moved my hair away from my face and pulled me closer to him. Every second felt like forever as my tears soked into Ikutos shirt. A few minutes later I stopped crying and let go of Ikuto but he kept me in his arms. "I'm sorry that I didn't call, I'm sorry that I left you alone and i'm sorry that I fell in love with you. Can you forgive me?" He let go of me and sat me up so I was facing him. His midnight blue eyes were filled with regret, regret of leaving me on my own. After a long hesitation I finally answered. "I can forgive you but only if you can prove that you love me." Suddenly Ikuto pulled me close and whispered in my ear. "You want me to prove that I love you." His lips were suddenly crashed down on mine but I found myself kissing back. He lightly nibbled my bottom lip which made me gasp slightly, He took the opportunity to slide his tongue into my mouth. We battled for dominance but unfortunately I lost. His tongue explored every part of my mouth as I did with his. Soon we broke apart from the kiss for air. "I love you, Ikuto."

Ikutos Point of view

Amu's smile was so full of light and happiness. "I love you , Ikuto." Amu whispered into my ear. "I love you too, Amu." I smiled then stood up holding my hand above Amu. She took it and I helped her stand up . Her appearance was really different from when I last saw her. She grew her hair so it was down to the bottom of her back but she kept it cotton candy pink. She has grown about a foot and a half so now she is finally tall enough to give me a kiss without me having to bend down but she still has to go on her tip toes. Her breasts had definitely grown, Instead of being a short flat-chested girl she is now a tall curvy woman.

Amu's Point of view

Ikuto only looked a little different from when I last saw him. He got a little taller and his hair was slightly messier than before. Suddenly an involuntary yawn came from my mouth but it was interrupted by Ikutos phone ringing. All of a sudden Ikuto was shouting at the man over the phone. Without saying bye to the man over the phone he slammed it shut and shoved it back in his pocket. "Amu I have to go do you think you can get home on your own."I nodded slowly then gave Ikuto a small kiss before leaving.

The air was colder that it was before but I didn't care. Everything seemed so surreal, Ikuto was back. I hope he's staying for real because him leaving me broke my heart so much. Suddenly my scarf flew off my neck and into a pitch black alleyway. I ran after it but it just kept on flying further into the alleyway. Finally it stopped when I reached the end of alleyway. The scarf was midnight blue and soft against my skin like Ikutos hair. Suddenly I was pushed the ground and pinned down. It was a bunch of thugs who were out to cause trouble. "Look at what we got here boys. I guess we're gonna have fun tonight." The leader said flipping me onto my stomach. What did he mean by fun? "What's your name?" He said pushing face to the ground. Instead of answering his question I stayed silent, he didn't like that. "I was going gentle seeing as this is first time but now that you don't want to cooperate I'm not to going to be gentle" His crew holding my legs apart. 'No, no, no my first time I want it to be with Ikuto' I thought to myself. All of a sudden my clothes apart from my bra and pants were ripped off. One of the crew members tied me up so I couldn't move. "IKUTO HELP ME!" I shouted as the leader shoved one of his fingers into my entrance. Everything they did made my body hurt even more. A few of the other from the crew were violently touching me and grabbing my breasts. "Get your hands off her you scum!" I looked over to the man, It was Ikuto. Suddenly two of crew members were rushing towards Ikuto but he dodged them. Ikuto threw a hard enough punch to knock one of them out but the other was still running towards him. With one swift move to the left the crew member ran into the wall. All but the leader went rushing towards Ikuto who was fighting them off. After watching Ikuto fight for a few second the leader shoved his finger back inside me cause pain to go shooting through my body. Seconds later he added another finger, this time I screamed. Ikuto finally knocked out all of the crew and started to make his way towards the leader who didn't notice Ikuto coming towards him. Another finger was added and I screamed in pain again except this time he was being very rough. I couldn't stop screaming because I was in too much pain. He took out his finger and reached for his zipper but by that time Ikuto had punched him square in the face.

Ikutos Point of view

"Amu" I shouted as I looked over to her pale, limp body. Without even thinking I ran to her and held her securely in my arms. "Thank you Ikuto" She sobbed into my arm. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you?" I asked worryingly. Thankfully she shook her head but you could tell she was scared. We sat for a bit longer before we left to go back to my house. "Amu do you still live with your mum, dad and sister?" She shook her head and pulled me closer. "What happened? Did you move out?" She stared at me for a long time before looking down at her shoes and responded. "2 days after you left they left to go to America so Ami could become a singer. Not long after that Utau left for her world tour." she sighed. Soon we were outside Amu's house. I turned around and began walking away but Amu hugged me from behind. "Please don't go. I don't want to be alone." She was looking down at her feet which probably ment she was crying. I pulled her towards me holding her in a tight hug where she continued to cry. All of a sudden Amu gripped me tightly as if someone had just shot her. Her body was shaking uncontrollably so I picked her bridal style and carried her to my house. I walked the upstairs carefully and opened the door. Cautious not to hurt her he placed her on the bed and placed a blanket over her. I stayed with her untill she fell asleep. After about 10 minutes she was still holding onto my shirt even though she looked to be asleep. Thinking that she was asleep I gently attempted to lift her hands on my shirt but that only made her grip my shirt tighter. "Please don't leave, I don't want to be on my own." She whispered into my chest. "I was so scared that nobody would save me, Or that they would be too late" She continued. "What do you mean too late?" I said in a soothing voice. She took a deep breath before telling me what she ment. "What if they had taken my ..." She began crying so I brought her closer to me. "I was so scared that they would take my first-time. I want that to be you." She looked at me with her golden eyes. Did she just say what I thought she said. I pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her passionately. We broke from the kiss and laid down next to each other. "I love you" were my last words before falling asleep with amu in my arms.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISLAMER - I do not own or have anything to do with the making of Shugo Chara or its characters. **

**Warning - Lemons and language**

**How could you - Chapter 2**

Amu's Point of view

*Beep Beep Beep* "ehhgg" I moaned looking over to alarm clock. I was reaching over to the alarm clock to switch it off but I couldn't move. Suddenly I was pulled into a tight embrace but I struggled. All of a sudden I had flashback from last night.

Flashback

_"I was going gentle seeing as this is first time but now that you don't want to cooperate I'm not to going to be gentle" His crew holding my legs apart. 'No, no, no my first time I want it to be with Ikuto' I thought to myself. All of a sudden my clothes apart from my bra and pants were ripped off. One of the crew members tied me up so I couldn't move. "IKUTO HELP ME!" I shouted as the leader shoved one of his fingers into my entrance. Everything they did made my body hurt even more. _

Amu's Point of view (current time)

My body shuddered at the thought of that and my initial thought was that nobody saved me and that I was taken to their home. I screamed and hit the peson as hard as I could until they had let go of me. "Amu what's wrong?" I turned around to find Ikuto in pain and shock.

"Oh god, Ikuto I'm so sorry." I began crying. Shocked at what I just did I crawled over to him and began crying into his neck.

"Shh Amu it's okay I'm fine." He whispered to me soothingly.

"I don't what happened. I remembered a little bit about what happened last night and thought that you were one of those thugs." I sobbed into Ikutos neck.

"Don't you remember what happened last night?" I shook my head in response.

"Well I had to sort something out you tried to make your way home. After I had finished sorting my problem I started to make my way down to your house untill I heard you shouting for help. I eventually found you being attacked by a group of thugs. Once I had beat them up we made our way here, my house." He explained still holding me in a tight embrace.

"They didn't just beat me up, Did they?" I asked ikuto. He sighed before answering my question.

"They had also tried to..." He hesitated before continuing. "To rape you." I froze at the thought of that happening to me. "Luckily I got there just in time before they had actually." He said as he let go of me so he could look me. Just at that moment I felt a sharp pain in my chest. I winced slightly causing Ikuto to worry. "Amu what's wrong?" his voice was very soothing, as I think he knew what was wrong.

"My chest it hurts" I winced curling up into a ball.

"It will pass Amu you'll be fine." He said trying to calm me down. Suddenly the pain went away but I didn't want to move. "Amu you were pretty badly beat up so i called the doctor and he said that you had broken ribs, there was nothing he could do." I gasped and jumped onto Ikuto before saying

"Ikuto I love you" I whispered in his ear.

"I know you do" he replied.

Ikutos Point of view

Before I got out of bed I reminded Amu of what time it was. Then she jumped out of bed and started muttering "fuck fuck fuck fuck." I looked at her confused. She looked at me back but then continued to get pace about the room.

"What's wrong? You look so pissed off." I asked her.

"I've got an audition today for music school and I forgot to practice." She was really nervous.

"Music school? What instruments do you do?" I questioned her but it only made her more stressed.

"I play the piano and violin but I also sing." She stopped pacing for a few seconds to tell me this. All of a sudden she ran over to my closet and started rummaging through my stuff untill she found my spare violin case. She opened it a took out the black violin along with its bow. Soon the violin was under her chin and the bow was resting on one of the strings. She pulled the bow gently which made a wonderful sound. After taking a small breath Amu played another note before playing one of the tunes that I had wrote for her. As soon as she finished playing I got up and kissed her. Because I kissed her without warning she dropped the violin and bow but I didn't care. Soon she began kissing back and I pulled her towards me by the waist. I nibbled her bottom lip gently so I could gain entrance to her mouth. We both pulled away from the kiss for air but I still held her tightly.

"That was amazing." I whispered into her ear without letting go of her.

Amu's Point of view

"Ikuto will you come with me to my audition?" I asked shyly.

"Of course I will you are my girlfriend after all." He whispered. Unable to move because of Ikutos hold I squirmed a little to let him know to let go. After picking up the violin and bow I made my way out the bedroom. His house was really big considering he lived on his own. Without warning Ikuto tackled me to the sofa and asked me about breakfast. Just at that precise moment my stomach grumbled. "I'll take that as a yes then." he smirked. Soon we were down stairs in the kitchen looking for something to cook. The kitchen was very modern but tiny bit messy. That didn't matter though we could just clean it up. "What about omlettes?" Ikuto said as he pulled out a carton of eggs from the fridge. I nodded in reply and continued to look around the house. Before I left the kitchen I gave Ikuto a kiss on the cheek. The house was rather scary. If I were here at night with no one else I would definitely be freaked out. All of a sudden I had another flashback from last night.

Flashback

_"Get your hands off her you scum!" I looked over to the man, It was Ikuto. Suddenly two of crew members were rushing towards Ikuto but he dodged them. Ikuto threw a hard enough punch to knock one of them out but other was still running towards him. With one swift move to the left the crew member ran into the wall. All but the leader went rushing towards Ikuto who was fighting them off. After watching Ikuto fight for a few seconds the leader shoved his finger back inside me cause pain to go shooting through my body. Seconds later he added another finger, this time I screamed in pain. Ikuto finally knocked out all of the crew and started to make his way towards the leader who didn't notice Ikuto coming towards him. Another finger was added and I screamed in pain again except this time he was being very rough. I couldn't stop screaming because I was in too much pain. He took out his fingers and reached for his zipper but by that time Ikuto had punched him square in the face._

Amu's Point of view (current time)

'Who knows what would've happened if Ikuto hadn't saved me' I thought my self. All of a sudden the pain in my stomach had come back. The pain was enough to make me fall to the ground. I couldn't move at all. "Amu! Breakfast is ready!" Ikuto shouted through the house. I tried to get up but the pain was unbearable. After a few minutes I finally managed to stand up even though the pain hadn't gone away. The only thing that I could use as a support was the wall. As I walked down the dark, dusty halls I noticed a large picture hanging on the wall. The picture was of ikuto when he was a little boy. He was playing the violin with his mother watching, he looked so happy back then. Suddenly the pain became worse and I was on the floor again. "Amu! Where are..." Ikuto had stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me. I lifted my head slightly to look at him but it wasn't long before the pain had made me scream in pain. "Amu! What's wrong?" his voice sounded worried. All of a sudden I was in his arms trying not to scream in agony. I gripped my chest trying to tell tell him what was wrong. "Amu is it your ribs?" I nodded in reply because if I opened my mouth I knew I would scream. After a few more minutes of being in Ikutos arms the pain dulled slightly and I stood up.

"Come on lets go I'm hungry." I shouted rather cheerfully whilst running down the stairs.

"Amu slow down, you don't want to hurt your self again do you?" He shouted chasing after me. When I got to the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water to take to the table. A couple seconds later Ikuto came through with 2 omelettes and toast. He placed one of the plates down in front me along with a knife and fork. The omelette looked amazing, like something you would eat in a 5 star restaurant. "Wow this is really good. Where did you learn to cook this?" I half whispered half shouted.

"When I was traveling Europe to find my Father I took a small break lived in France for a few months. So I decided to take a few cooking lessons." He whispered in reply. I giggled a little before kissing him on the cheek. "Maybe you should teach me one day." He smirked and stood up. "What time is your audition?" He sighed.

'Oh shit my audition' I thought to my self. Looking over to the clock I noticed I had an hour to get my violin and get there in time. "We need to go now!" I shouted pulling Ikuto by the arm.

"Wait let me go get my car keys." He pulled away before running upstairs and through to the bedroom before coming back down with his car keys. "Okay lets go." He said pulling me out the door and to the car. In a matter of seconds we were in the car and driving.

Around about 10 minutes later I was outside my house with Ikuto beside me. I unlocked the door and made my way to the lounge. Sitting in the corner of the room was my violin, It was dark metallic purple with midnight blue roses going up the back. Before running up stairs to grab my piano music Ikuto picked up the violin and began inspecting it. I ignored it and upstair and through to my spare room. In the spare room was a parlor grand piano, sofa and bookshelf filled with sheet music. By the time I got back downstairs Ikuto had put my violin away in its case along with the bow.

"Ikuto hurry up!" I shouted through the house. We only had 30 minutes left to get to the other side of town. That damn near impossible because of the traffic but I could always run there. It took us about 10 minutes to get out of the traffic but we still needed to get to the other side of town. Thankfully we managed to make it there with 5 minutes to spare. I stood outside the door of the music hall with Ikuto holding my hand. 'Can I do this?'

End of chapter 2

**Sorry for how short my chapters are I will try to improve them as much as I can m'kay. Please review what you think and by all means give constructive criticism but I don't want any hatin.**


	3. Chapter 3

**DISLAMER - I do not have anything to do with the making of Shugo Chara or its characters. **

**WARNING - lemons and language**

**How could you - chapter 3**

Ikutos Point of view

'Here we are, The music hall' I begin to start walking towards the entrance but Amu didn't budge. Her bangs covered her face as she look down at her feet. Even though I couldn't see her face I could tell that she was nervous. She was shaking like crazy and stayed silent. I pulled her into a tight embrace and reassured her.

"What if I can't do it or I make mistake ?" She muttered. "What if I'm not as good as any of the other people?" She kept on muttering things like this.

"No!" I said careful not to shout so I wouldn't scare her. "Stop saying things like that you will do fine." My voice lowered but was still not quiet enough to be a whisper. Amu had stoppd muttering but continued to shake like crazy. I pulled her even closer to me and tried to reassure her. "You're gonna do fine" I kept on whispering into her ear to try and calm her down. All of a sudden she stopped shaking and let go of me.

"Lets go." She said as she pulled open the door to the music hall. Without even needing to think I followed her in. The walls of the lobby were a dark crimson red with gold patterns. All and all the place looked really majestic. As I looked around I noticed a sign for the auditions. Without even warning Amu I pulled her by the arm towards the sign to see when her auditions were. Her piano Audition was in 5 minutes ane her violin one in 20 but her singing audition isn't for another 2 hours. Amu looked as if she were in a world of her own so I pulled her by the arm again

"Ikuto you have got to stop pulling me by the arm or at least warn..." She stumbled and tripped landing on top of me. "That's why you need to stop pulling me by the arm." She giggled whilst trying to get up. Unfortunately she kept on falling over which was really funny by the way.

"Amu Hinamori!" Amu looked up at the judge who was calling her name. She stood up and began walking down the hall way towards him. After getting up off the ground I followed her to the auditorium.

Sitting in the middle of the stage was a grand piano along with a stool. Over at the back of the stage was lots of different string instruments like like violins, violas and cellos. There were red and gold velvet curtains hanging on each side of the stage.

I took a seat near the back even though there was no one in there apart from the judges and I . There was a lot of whispering and chatting between the judges untill one of them stood up and raised their hand.

"Amu Hinamori!" The judge shouted signaling one of the crew to get Amu. It wasn't long before she appeared on the stage and bowed her head.

"You are going to be playing the piano am I correct?" Amu nodded her head slowly in reply. "And what song will you be playing for us today?"

"I will be playing Giorni Dispari by Ludovico Einaudi" She answered confidently.

"Very well then, you may proceed." He instructed as he sat back down in his chair. Most of the judges were writing or waiting for Amu to start.

After a moment of silence Amu sat down on the piano stool and began to play. The start of the tune was quiet and peaceful but as you got further into the tune I became more loud. passionate, During this time a noticed a girl about the same age as Amu walk in.

She had long blonde hair with red highlights and was a little bit taller than Amu. Soon after the girl had arrived Amu's song had finished, she played flawlessly.

"Thank you miss Hinamori we will inform you in a few weeks if you have passed." And with that Amu made her way off the stage and her way towards me. When she got to me she was really happy. I pulled her closer and closer untill our lips were only centimeters apart and then we closed the gap and began kissing. She put her arms around my neck and I put mine around her waist pulling her body closer to mine. I nibbled on her bottom lip to open her mouth so when she did I took this opportunity to slide my tongue in.

After about 10 minutes of kissing we had to get to her other audition which was down the hall in about 5 minutes. Just as we were leaving the auditorium I noticed the girl with blonde hair was staring at us for the entire time. She gave me a puzzled look, does she know me?

Amu's Point of view

I feel so ecstatic and excited even though I should be nervous. As we made our way down the hall I felt the urge to playfully attack Ikuto. Wihout warning him I jumped onto him and we both fell to the ground with a thump. I began playfully biting his arm being careful not to actually bite him.

"Amu is this really the time or place for this?" He couldn't help but laugh. All of a sudden he rolled both of us over so he was on top and I was on bottom. "But we could some tonight." He smirked. All I could do at that moment was blush and giggle.

"Come on we need to get to my next audition." I said rolling both of us over again so I was on top. We both got up and began walking down the hall again pushing and shoving each other on. way.

Finally we got to the right auditorium but we were supposed to wait outside untill one of the judges came out. I took out my violin and bow and began tuning the violin while Ikuto used the rosin on the bow. Just as I had finished tuning my violin one of the judges had come out of the auditorium.

"Amu Hinamori!" She shouted not noticing me sitting right beside her.

"That would be me." I mumbled as I picked up my violin and bow.

"Right follow me." She sighed opening the door for me. As I went through the doors I noticed that there were more judges than my previous audition. Instead of 4 judges ther were 7, I wonder why?

"Miss. Hinamori what instrument will you be playing today?" One of the other judges asked me.

"I will be playing the violin." I answered. Even though I was confident a few minutes ago I felt my knees shake slightly.

"Today there are some representitives from the Tokyo Music School, A school much more advanced than our school. They will observing your audition to see if you are good enough for their school." The judge informed me.

Suddenly I felt all my confidence escape me and was replaced with nervousness. I looked over to Ikuto who was sitting at the back of the auditorium. He looked back at me and gave me a thumbs up. Maybe he was trying to tell me that I would do fine. I was caught up in my thoughts untill one of the judges spoke.

"What song will you be playing?" The judge said waiting for me to reply. Then it hit me, Ikuto never named the song. What should I say.

"Well the song doesn't have a name but it was made by Ikuto Tsukiyomi." It replied to the judge. There was a sudden chatter amongst the judge untill Ikuto came up to me and started to give me a few options for the name.

"Who are you!?" One of the judges shouted at Ikuto. Ikuto just looked at the judge for a fee seconds before turning round to face me.

"I demand an answer!" The judge continued. I looked at Ikuto for a few seconds then looked up at the panel of judges.

"He is Ikuto Tsukiyomi, my boyfriend." I said before picking up my violin and bow. All but one of the judges sat back and continued to write down notes. The one who wasn't writing down notes just sat in shock.

"Now if you wouldn't mind I would like to get on with my audition now." I said in a rather angry voice. One of the judges nodded so I lifted the violin to my shoulder and the bow to one of the strings. Gently I pulled the bow across the string to make a quiet sound then I began to play louder and faster. Soon I was lost in the tune not caring about the things happening around me. I pulled the bow one final time before removing the violin from my shoulder and put it away in its case.

"Thank you Miss. Hinamori, You may now leave." A judge mumbled as he pointed towards the door. As I walked off the stage I notice one of the judges were staring at Ikuto, the same one who was shocked to hear his name.

"So what do you wanna do before your next audition?" Ikuto whispered into my ear from behind. Seeing as he caught me by surprise I jumped a little and was away to fall over but he had caught me by the waist.

"You really need to be more careful Amu." He whispered seductively in my ear.

"Hentai neko!" I shouted before blushing like mad and punching Ikuto on the arm. Suddenly Ikuto pulled my into his arms and held me close.

"What, Am I not aloud to worry about my girlfriend?" He said pulling me closer. Once again I was blushing like crazy because of him. We stood there for about ten minutes before I let go of him.

"Come on lets go, I'm hungry." I stated pointing to my belly.

"How about I meet you at the cafe round the corner, I need to go the toilet." I nodded in reply before picking up my violin case. As soon as Ikuto had left I made my way out of the auditorium and down the hall. All of a sudden I was pinned against the wall by a girl with blonde hair. She was about the same size as me and had bright red highlights.

"Who ar-are y-you?" I stuttered trying brake free but that only made her grip me tighter.

"You don't need to know, all you need to know is to stay away from Ikuto." She whispered before loosening her grip a little.

"What if I don't want to." I smirked. She isn't going to stop me from seeing Ikuto. She looked at me with shock before tightening her grip again

"Well I'll just have to make you never see him again." She gritted through her teeth. What could she mean never see him again, what was she going to do.

All of a sudden my ribs began to hurt again except this time it was 10 times worse. I looked down to see that she had punched me in the ribs and because some of my ribs were broken it hurt like hell. Soon I was on the floor trying not to scream while she kicked me. She pulled me into an empty and continued to beat me up. Finally she had stopped and left me there, For some reason i couldn't move, I wish someone would save me.

Ikutos Point of view

Who was that girl at Amu's audition and what did she want. These questions were flowing through my mind until I saw her, the girl from the audition. She was walk out of one of the spare rooms. As she walked out the room she noticed me and ran away. I was away to chase after her but then I noticed whimpering come from the spare room. Laying on the ground, It was Amu, she whimpering and trying to get up but she was too weak and broken. One of her shoulder looked dislocated and her wrist on the other arm was definitely broken. Her left leg was severely bruised and swollen but her other leg looked fine.

Gingerly I walked up to her, I don't think she I was there. When I had finally reached her she flinched. She looked at me then shuffled away.

"Amu it's fine I'm not gonna hurt you." I continued to walk towards her. This time she didn't flinch or move away, She just laid there. Carefully ai kneeled down next to her and began accessing her injuries properly. Once I had finished I reached for my phone but she grabbed my hand.

"Please don't. She said she would come back if we phoned the police." She said gripping tighter.

"Well can I phone an ambulance? Or at least take you to the hospital?" I whispered while stroking her hair. She needs medical attention but the hospital would ask what happened and if they found out they would phone the police. What if I take her home then phone my private doctor.

"No we can't go to the hospital!" She shouted whilst shaking her head. As she looked down at her injuries she began to cry, not a quiet, gentle cry but a loud, deafening cry. I pulled closer trying to calm her down but it wasn't working. All of a sudden she tried to get up but failed, luckily I was there to catch her.

"I need to get home." She mumbled trying to get up again. This she was able to stand but only for a few seconds. I caught her again but she was unconscious and laying limp in my arms.

Being careful not to hurt Amu I stood up with her in my arms. As I made my way down the halls I noticed that girl with red highlights walk past me. As much as I wanted to kill her I needed to get Amu back to my house. Once we had made our way home Amu stirred a little bit so knew she was alive. I went upstairs and placed her carefully on my bed covering her up with a blanket. In a way it was like deja vu except Amu's injuries were much worse.

"Hey Dr Naikido it's Ikuto again Amu fell down the stairs and her injuries are much worse than last night. Is it possible for you to come over?" I said quietly making sure I don't disturb Amu.

"Okay see you soon, Bye and thank you." And with that I hung up the phone and sat down next to Amu.

**End of Chapter 3**

**So how did you like chapter 3? I hope you liked it and I should have chapter 4 up in a few weeks.**

Please review and tell me what you think about. :)


End file.
